When Death Comes Knocking
by VampireGirl4958
Summary: Most people think Angela is a regular human but she's not. Oc's needed
1. The Beginning

Paste your document here...

Chapter 1 Prolonge

Angela sighed as she looked out her bedroom window. She had been in this depressing town for over a year now and she wanted to go back to CampHalf-Blood.

She had been sent here on a mission from the Gods to make sure the vampires here were not killing humans. Everything had been going perfectly fine until Bella Swan came along. She had stirred up some pointless war between the coven here in Forks and a Nomadic Coven.

Angela had befriended the girl but she really wasn't that interesting but she needed to make sure the girl didn't get hurt. Those shape shifters and vampires could only do so much. After the gods heard of this supposed war they thought it would be best if the sent Angela a little back up.

And that is where our story begins…

…

**Ok so I need OC's. This is my first story so please be gentle. Anyway Angela's godly parent will be reviled next chapter along with her siblings. Whoever guess it right automatically gets there oc in the story.**

**Name:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Friends:**

**BF/GF:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Enemies:**


	2. Suprise! Suprise!

Chapter 2

Angela's POV Disclaimer: I Don't own anything

I absolutely hate this place. I would have been out of Forks sooner but no. Some war pops up between two groups of cold ones because of some human, now I'm expected to help fight in it. At least I was doing something though. Things had been pretty calm after the Second Titan War which is good and also bad.

I know it was good that Kronos is back where he belongs but it was just so boring. This quest wasn't even that fun. I was hoping I would get to slice up some vampires but turns out their just vegetarians.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice yell, "Angela!"

I turned around to see an Iris message of my best friend Sierra Johnson. Sierra was a daughter of Keres, goddess of violent death. She was one the few one of the few children who fought along side us in the war. When I asked her why she said, "I really don't care about the outcome of the war as long as I survive it."

"Hey Sierra what's up?"

"I have good news and I have bad news"

"Bad news first"

"You have to stay in Forks, but the good news is me and a couple of the others are coming out there"

I smiled from ear to ear. Finally I wouldn't be stuck in this dreary town. "Who's coming?" I asked. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. No ruining the surprise" Sierra teased. Then she cut the IM off. I sighed and plot down on the bed. At least I wouldn't have to suffer alone.

….

**Ok guys hope you enjoyed that. I know the chapters are kind of small but they'll get bigger once the other demi-gods arrive. I already used one oc I got because fell in live with the character. Oc's are still needed so please spread the word about this story. Remember to guess who Angela's godly parent is.**

**Peace and Love Bianca!**


	3. One Kiss and an Angry Brother

**D****isclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Angela's POV**

As I sat in class I couldn't help but smile. All my friends from camp were coming and I wouldn't be stuck in this town with these boring people. Since I was on a 'mission' I wasn't aloud to have a lot of communication with my friends back at camp, so basically I was alone.

The bell rang and the class slowly went to lunch. I sat at the most awkward table ever. Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, Tyler and Ben were considered 'popular' here at Forks High but all these idiots basically did was sit around and bitch about other people. I used to date Ben for a certain period of time, until I found out the loser was cheating on me with Lauren. I hate teenaged boys.

"OMG, who does Bella think she is. Hogging up all the Cullen's like that." Lauren complained. "I know. Why Edward doesn't date me. I'm much more interesting than her." Jessica agreed. "Please Jess me and the boys can totally beat them up." Mike boosted. As you can see most of are conversations revolved around the Cullen's.

The Cullen's were basically the One Direction of this town.

…..

The rest of the day went by slowly, fortunately I found myself at the gigantic house I lived in all by myself. The second I opened the door I was tackled to the ground.

"OhmygodsAngelait'ssogoodtoseeyouandireaalymis sedyou," said the incredible fast. I realized my attacker was Wilma 'Willy' Wilson. "Good to see you to Willy now get of me!" I announced.

"Sorry!" she replied getting off me. When we walked into the house I saw all my friends from camp. More importantly, Conner Stoll. "Nice place you got here, but when do we fight the vamps." Travis asked. "Ugh. I don't want to even think about those stupid Vampires." Sierra complained. "Then why'd you agree to come." My idiot cousin Percy asked. Sierra gave him her famous death glare and Percy instantly shut up.

I looked around at all my friends. The Stoll Brothers, Sierra, Percy, Annabeth, The Williams Siblings, Riolly, John (or J-man as he liked to call himself) Willy, Chris, Katie and Clarisse but I didn't see my brother Nico.

"Ok guys we need a game plan." Annabeth stated. "Please what we need is to just go in their and start kicking butt." Clarisse proclaimed. "As fun as that sounds Annabeth right we need a game plan. We should first inform the vegetarians of are existents." Riolly said. I'd almost forgotten she was there. "I'm tired can't we tell them tomorrow?" John whined. Knowing Annabeth I could tell she wanted to just tell the cold ones but seeing as she also had jet lag she agreed.

As everyone went upstairs and found their rooms in the incredibly large house I plopped down on the couch. Conner came downstairs and sat down next to me. "How was your time here Angie? I know you were dying with desperation to see me." He said smugly. I couldn't help but giggle. Conner always knew how to make me laugh. "Sierra told me what happened with that Benny guy." He continued.

The smile instantly fell from my face. I looked down.

"He doesn't deserve you Angie." He told while putting his hand on my chin so I had to look him in the eye. Conner was my first friend at camp and one the few people who didn't care I was a daughter of Hades. Slowly are lips started to go towards each other. Then they touched it was pure bliss. For five seconds before some yelled, "What the Hades!" I looked to see Nico in the corner of the room with a glare on his face.

….

**You guessed it. Angela is a daughter of Hades. I don't need anymore OC's but I would like your constructive criticism. Also this story takes place after The Last Olympian. The Heroes of Olympus didn't happen. Don't get me wrong I love the Heroes of Olympus but I don't want to do anything with it until Riordan finishes it. BTW I hated Octavian besides him I loved all the Romans.**

**Peace and Love Bianca **


	4. Sierra Tells a Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hey guys thx for the reviews and the constructive criticism. Please let me know if you like Connor and Angela together. Special thx to Breekitty, Immortal Horse, s-h, and pink penguins also, Rosemary, don't think I forgot about your character. She'll be appearing later on.**

** Nico's POV**

As I Shadow Traveled to the house where the others were, I couldn't help but smile at the thought that I would see my little sister again. After my older Sister Bianca's death and my dad not really caring, Angela was the only real family I had left, but what I saw as I arrived in the living room of the house made want to throw up. Connor Stoll was kissing my sister Angela.

"What the Hades," I yelled. "Nico!" Angela exclaimed. I was still glaring at Connor with an ice cold glare. "I-I should, um, go check on, um, Willy. Yeah that's right." Connor stuttered, and then he zoomed up the stairs.

**Angela's POV**

"What was that about Nico?!" I shouted. Usually I would never talk to Nico that way but he had no right to do what he'd just did.

"Why were YOU, kissing one of the Stoll Brothers?!"

"That's none of your business!" Before Nico could get another word in I zoomed up the stairs to my room. Sierra was sitting on the bed opposite of mine reading a book called "The Red Pyramid." "What's wrong girlie?" she asked

"Connor and I kissed."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nico walked in."

"That must have been a site to see."

"Try the most embarrassing moment of my life." Suddenly there was knock on the door. "Come in." Sierra called. Nico walked in. "I'll be inspecting the rest of the house." Sierra informed us as she waltz out the room.

"I'm sorry for over reacting. It's something big brothers do..." he didn't get a chance to finish because I ran into his arms. "I missed you."

…

The next morning we were all sitting around the kitchen table discussing how we would tell the Cullen's of are existents. Connor and I still hadn't said a word to each other but he did give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I say we just go to their house and tell them. I mean it's now or never." Parker Wilson proclaimed. He was so energetic and up front about things you would never even guess him and his twin sister Paige were related. Parker was very bossy and adventurous while Paige was one of those "Live and Let Live" people. Their godly parent was Apollo.

"No we need to be smart about this." Percy stated. "I don't know. Maybe Parker is right for once." Paige said.

"Aw thanks sis."

"Don't call me sis."

"Fine then why not." Annabeth stated. "Angie you lead the way."

…

I had only been to the Cullen's house once before and let me tell you something. It was nice. As we pulled up and walked over to the house, I could hear Travis, Connor, and Chris whispering in Greek about all the wonderful things they could steal.

Percy knocked on the door and Rosalie Hale answered the door. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked with an attitude. Percy didn't seem to notice or care because he just flashed her, his winning smile and greeted, "Hey, my name Percy. My friends and I were just wondering if we could have a word with you."

She looked over us and reluctenly let us all in. All of the Cullen's and Bella were in the living room. Percy, Annabeth, Riolly and I sat down on the couch, Nico was standing in a shadow in the corner, Clarisse, Katie and Sierra were leaning against the window, The Wilsons and John were standing behind the couch, Willy was standing beside the couch, and The Stolls and Chris were stand next to and expensive looking vase waiting for the right moment to take it.

"Angela, who are all these people?" Bella asked. "We'll be asking the questions around here Vampire Lover!" Sierra yelled letting are little secret out of the box. All of the Cullen's gasped. This should be interesting.

**Hope you guys liked that. I'll be updating ASAP. Also did you guys here that Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters will be coming out in February of 2013. Can't wait!**

**Peace and Love Bianca**


	5. Nico Scares Everyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Angela's POV**

"BEFORE you all freak out lets us explain." Percy announced in his leader voice that just made you listen. "This may sound strange but how much do you know about Greek Mythology?" he continued.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Edward asked. "Just answer the question!" Sierra snapped. "Only the basics." Dr. Cullen answered. "What if we told you it was all real?" Percy offered.

"That wouldn't make sense. The Gods and Goddess were just ways of explaining why something was the way was." Rosalie said in a know it all voice. Thunder rumbled so loud it made the house shake. "What was that?" Bella asked in a frightened voice while she leaned closer to Edward.

"The Gods don't like to be disrespected." Nico glowered. He looked so scary and emo in his little corner it almost made me shudder. "Angela, could you please explain?" Bella asked me. All eyes were now on me now. "Alright I'm not going to beat around the bush. Have any of you ever heard of Demigods'?" They nodded.

"Well my friends and I are all Demigods." "What! Angela why didn't tell me?" Bella exclaimed with a hurt expression on her face. "Because if she did, my father would have killed her." A voice said from out of nowhere. We all looked towards the door to see Thalia waltz in as though it was just a lovely day. "Sorry to just barge in. Your front door was unlocked." She apologized but you could tell she wasn't really sorry.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" Percy asked in confusion. "Wow, Sea Weed brain I thought you'd be happy to see me. But, to answer your question Lady Artemis sent me here." Thalia informed. "OK back up!" Emmett yelled. "Could you at least tell us your names?" He continued.

"That sounds fair I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"Thalia Grace Lieutenant of Artemis, Daughter of Zeus."

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares."

"Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes."

"Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes."

"Katie Gardener, Daughter of Demeter."

"Sierra Johnson, Daughter of Keres."

"Willy Wilson, Daughter of Hecate."

"John Scott, Son of Athena."

"Riolly Stone, Daughter of Hephaestus."

"Parker Williams, Son of Apollo."

"Paige Williams, Daughter of Apollo."

"Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes."

"And you guys already know me. The endless ray of sunshine in the corner, Nico, and I are both Children of Hades." I said. "Ok. Now could you tell us why you're all here?" Emmett continued. Percy deiced it was his turn to speak up. "Well 2 years ago Lord Apollo had a vision that Lady Hera's and Lady Artemis shape shifters would be involved in a war with Cold ones. So we deiced to send Angela out here to inspect you."

"Yes, and everything was going fine until Bella showed up." I said. "Wait but I read your mind. There was nothing of you being a Demigod." Edward informed in a matter of fact tone. "Don't you get it Edward? Angela here is just a liar, along with her 'Demigod' friends." Rosalie sneered. I didn't really care about what she said, but Nico and Connor didn't seem to like it.

"Listen Rosalie Lucinda Hale. Daughter of Michael and Beatrice Hale, you've got a lot of nerve excusing us of being liars. You would be dead if it wasn't for my Father, Lord Hades, and Lady Aphrodite creating your pathetic race so watch what you say." Nico glowered in a deadly whisper. "Look, we understand you're a little skeptic, but the Gods are very much real and very much alive. If you want are help or just have questions please feel free to call." Annabeth stated calmly as though we were discussing the weather. "I'm pretty sure that at least one of you has Angela's number. Goodbye." She continued. With that we all walked out of the house.

…

After we got back to the house everyone scattered to their own rooms. I just sat at the table in the kitchen. "You know we never did get to finish our kiss." Came a voice from out of nowhere. I turned around to see Connor leaning against the kitchen frame. I got up and walked over to him then pushed my lips against his. It was gentle at first but then got more ruff when we add are tongues. "You know Ang; I'm really glad I came here. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Connor. I would love to."

**Well hoped you guys liked that. Hope it doesn't seem rush I goy a volleyball game to go to in like 10 minutes. Thx for the reviews.**

**Peace and Love Bianca**


End file.
